El Castigo de Cersei
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Está es una historia totalmente inventada, basada en posibles teorías que he leído en el Foro de . Si no habéis leído Festín, puede haber algún spoiler. Es un posible castigo que se me ocurrió para Cersei . Espero que os guste está 1ª Parte, si hay una 2ª parte. Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


EL CASTIGO DE CERSEI

Estaba muy oscuro y olía a muerto, orina, mierda y podredumbre. Se oía a las ratas corretear de un lado a otro y no sabía cuánto llevaba dentro de esa celda. Ella, que había sido la Reina de los Siete Reinos y la regente de sus tres hijos, estaba en una de las celdas negras de la Fortaleza Roja. Ella, la leona Lannister, la más bella de las reinas y la verdadera Señora de Roca Casterly, estaba allí sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Todos estaban muertos. Su padre, Lord Tywin Lannister, que murió a manos del odiado Gnomo; sus tres hijos: Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella; Qyburn, su hombre de confianza, que la salvó de la muerte en el juicio por combate contra aquellos perro de la Fe. Todos estaban muertos o la habían traicionado, incluso su otra mitad, su único amor, su Jaume la había dejado tirada y le había dado la espalda por la gorda vaca de Tarth. También había descubierto que ella y su hermano no eran quienes ellos creían ser y que toda su vida había sido una mentira. Ahora, el Señor de Roca Casterly era el engendro enano de Tyrion, el cual había sobrevivido a la guerra y ahora era la Mano. Ella lo maldecía y lo odiaba como nunca.

Notó como algo le mordía el pie y lo pateó maldiciendo. _Putas ratas; me van a comer entera las ratas antes de que esa estúpida me saque y me mate; soy Cersei Lannister, una leona de Roca Casterly, no tengo miedo de nada; _ _no eres una Lannister y estás aterrorizada –_ decía su voz interior. En ese momento, le pareció oír pasos a lo lejos, como si alguien viniera a buscarla para acabar con su sufrimiento. Fue escuchando los pasos más cerca, _seguramente son las putas septas que vienen a traerme la comida o la cena o a vaciar de una vez el cubo de excrementos._ No sabía si era de día o de noche, no podía casi moverse porque tenía las manos atadas a la pared por los grilletes. Entonces, se oyó como la llave entraba en la cerradura, giraba y se abrió la puerta. La luz de las antorchas le cegó los ojos, llevaba días o semanas sin verla. Se acercó un guardia y dijo:

- Que peste tan grande. Tu padre cagaba oro pero tú cagas lo mismo que yo. Bebe un poco de agua –le acercó una jarra a los labios y ella empezó a beber rápido-. La Reina quiere verte, puede que hoy corte tu cabeza de puta incestuosa de una vez.

Cersei escupió el agua en la cara del guardia y esté la abofeteó en la cara. La antigua Reina puso la mano dónde la habían abofeteado. _Maldito cabrón. Cuando vuelva a ser la Reina, te abriré en canal . _Se tocó su cara, ojos, labios y notó que tenía pequeñas arrugas. _Mierda, me estoy haciendo vieja y soy incapaz de seducir a esa estúpida Reina. Me pone menos que Stannis; "Vendrá una reina más joven y más bella" – maldita Megga la Rana._

Entró otro guardia y entre los dos la levantaron y le quitaron los grilletes.

- Si intentas escapar, te aseguro que no llegarás ni a la puerta. A mí no me importará clavarte mi espada, incluso, puede que la Reina me hiciera Lord de algún sitio – dijo el guardia que la había pegado.

La agarraron de los brazos y la sacaron de la celda negra; empezó a andar pero no se aguantaba de pie, los guardias la tuvieron que sujetar para que no cayera. Comenzó a subir los escalones hacia el exterior. Tardó un buen rato en poder salir y cuando salió, cerró con fuerza los ojos al recibir la luz del sol. Iban tirando de ella y fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se acostumbró a la luz. Entonces se miró, vio que estaba toda sucia, con un saco roído y roto que le hacía de vestido. Se miró las manos; las tenía sucias, con cortes, arrugas y rugosas. Se iba tocando las muñecas dónde había llevado los grilletes.

Fue cruzando el patio, dónde todos los soldados la miraban cruzar y se reían con burlas. _Cuando vuelva a ser la Reina, clavaré vuestras cabezas en picas por los Siete Reinos, _decía ella pero notaba que los ojos se le ponían vidriosos, _no puedo llorar, soy Cersei Lannister y los Lannister no lloran, pagan sus deudas. _De repente, se oyó unos gritos agudos, pero no eran humanos. _Los monstruos están despiertos y seguro que tienen hambre. _Un temblor le atenazó todo el cuerpo.

Entró en la Fortaleza Roja y la dirigieron al Salón del Trono. Estaba lleno de carpinteros y hombres rehaciendo la fortaleza después que los dragones casi la destruyeran. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, está se abrió y la empujaron dentro. Estaba lleno, todas las Casas de Poniente que habían sobrevivido y de más allá se encontraban allí. Fue caminando con la cabeza bien alta hacia el Trono de Hierro e iba mirando las diferentes caras que la miraban. Vio a todos los señores del Valle, también estaban los norteños, las Serpientes de Arena acompañando al puto gordo traidor de Doran Martell. Pero al lado del trono se encontraban los demonios, wargs, monstruos, a los que debía de haber matado cuando fue con el borracho de Robert a Invernalia. Allí estaban los supervivientes: la palomita con su Perro, nuevos Señores del Valle de Arryn y Guardianes de Oriente gracias a la rata de Meñique, que estuviera donde estuviera esperaba que se pudriera y le dieran por culo. Al lado, estaba el culpable de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos siete años; por mirar dónde no debía y por la estupidez de Jaime; el tullido de Bran Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián en el Norte, con su prometida, la rana Reed. _ ¿Cómo se llamaba?; Meera. _Al otro lado se encontraba el demonio que había juntado a los norteños con los salvajes en la lucha contra Los Otros y que después arrasó Roca Casterly, un crío que era el nuevo Rey Más Allá del Muro, Rickon Stark. Y al lado del Trono de Hierro se encontraba la peor de todos, con su capa de Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, con esa mirada de odio hacia ella y rodeada de los tres grandes hombres de la nueva reina, Arya Stark, la cual estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello si la joven reina no hubiera llegado a tiempo para impedírselo. Había matado a todos los Frey y Bolton con su jauría de lobos salvajes y la loba huargo que debía de haber matado. También estaba el bastardo de Ned Stark, que resultó ser hijo de Rhaegar y la zorra norteña, Jon Targaryen Stark, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche acompañado de su esposa salvaje, Val.

A la mano derecha de la Reina, se encontraba el maldito Gnomo que se había salvado de todo con una gran suerte. Y ahora era la Mano del Rey, pero al menos le quedaba la alegría de no ser del todo hermana del engendro. Y en el medio, sentada en el Trono de Hierro, con su pelo y ojos típicos de su Casa, magníficamente vestida de rojo, joven, con una corona de color rojo ardiente. Ella era Daenerys Targaryen, la primera de su nombre, Reina de Meereen, de los ándalos, los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Protectora del Reino, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, apodada Daenerys de la Tormenta, La Que No Arde, Madre de Dragones, Vengadora de Poniente y la persona que ha devuelto el Trono de Hierro a la casa Targaryen. _Vendrá una reina más joven y hermosa y te quitará todo lo que quieras, _esa era Dany, su perdición.

- Lady Lannister, ¿las septas os tratan bien? – preguntó la joven reina, arrugando la nariz y mirándola con odio, asco y algo que no supo identificar.

Cersei se miró, se olió y se dio cuenta de que apestaba.

- Sí, majestad. Me dan de comer y me cambian el cubo – dice ella con precaución, por si decía algo que pudiera traerle problemas.

- ¿Cuántos días del nombre tenéis, Lady Lannister?

- ¿Yo? El Gnomo que tenéis a vuestro lado os lo puede decir – al momento que lo dijo, uno de los guardias le pego en el estómago e hizo que cayera al suelo de dolor.

- ¡No! ¡No la peguéis sin mi permiso! – gritó la Targaryen -. Ayudadla a levantarse.

Los guardias la levantaron. Ella estaba furiosa por la supuesta misericordia de la nueva reina.

- ¿Cuántos días del nombre tenéis, Lady Lannister?

- 39, majestad.

- ¿Y aún tenéis la sangre de la luna?

- Sí, majestad. Soy aún joven, además no sé por qué eso es importante.

- Tranquila, hermana. Pronto lo sabrás todo – dijo Tyrion con una sonrisa pícara.

- No me gusta tu sonrisa, Tyrion. Aunque, en verdad, no me gusta nada de ti, enano – sonrió al ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a su hermano, pero estaba asustada con lo que tramaba.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, hermanita. Aunque…sí hay algo que me gusta de ti – volvió a sonreír.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó enfadándose y echando fuego valyrio por sus ojos al pensar en la nueva estupidez de su hermano.

- Tus pómulos, porque el amor a tus hijos los llevó, por desgracia, a la tumba.

- ¡Maldito cabrón! – Cersei intentó correr y pegar a Tyrion, pero los guardias la agarraron.

- Cersei, Cersei, Cersei. No deberías insultar a la Mano del Rey cuando te estás jugando la cabeza. Más bien, deberías agradecerme de seguir con vida.

- Gracias, hermanito – dijo ella con desdén -. Pero seguramente me habréis traido aquí para sentenciarme a muerte ¿no?

- Como siempre, querida hermana, te equivocas. Espera un instante y sabrás el maravilloso destino que te espera – respondió él con desdén.

En ese momento, tocaron en las puertas del Salón del Trono y la Reina Daenerys hizo un gesto para los guardias de la puerta para que la abrieran. Entonces entraron dos guardias, llevando a un sujeto pequeño, con el pelo todo sucio, ropa rota, con la cara toda llena de arrugas y sucia; andaba muy lentamente, como si fuera muy mayor y a Cersei le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Ese hombre estaba todo lleno de mierda y con una herida encima del ojo derecho. Lo pusieron al lado de ella, olía a orina, mierda y podredumbre. La antigua reina lo miró y sé quedó sorprendida. _ No puede ser él. Está muerto. ¿O no?._

- Buenos días, Lord Frey. ¿Habéis dormido bien? – dijo Dany mirándolo divertida, mientras Arya lo miraba con desprecio.

- No estoy para paparruchas, chica. A ver cuándo os dignáis a soltarme y devolverme mis tierras.

- Ja, ja, ja, Lord Frey. Eso no pasará jamás. Estáis ambos aquí para recibir vuestro castigo por todos vuestros crímenes.

- ¿Qué crímenes? En la guerra, siempre hay muertos.

- ¡A mi madre y a mi hermano en la boda de Los Gemelos! – gritó Arya con rabia.

- ¡Arya! – levantó la voz la Targaryen y digo dirigiéndose al viejo Frey -. Perdonad a mi Lord Comandante, pero tiene buenas razones para veros muerto. Pero he encontrado un castigo mejor.

- ¿Ah, sí? A ver, a ver, dime, chica.

- Muy bien, la Reina y el Consejo Real hemos decidido, viendo a estos dos honorables prisioneros en nuestras celdas y para demostrar la bondad y generosidad de la Reina, que lo mejor para los Siete Reinos sería unir la Casa Lannister y Frey en matrimonio – explicó la Mano a todos los presentes.

- ¡NO! – rugió Cersei-. ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡Soy Cersei Lannister! ¡Soy la Reina! ¡Soy la legítima Señora de Roca Casterly! ¡Si me haces esto puto enano, acabaré contigo y…

- ¡Calla, Cersei! – gritó Tyrion silenciándola -. Ya no eres la Reina y sabes perfectamente que no eres la legítima Señora de Roca Casterly.

- No me podéis hacer esto, no podéis.

- ¿No? – preguntó Dany, levantándose con una sonrisa del Trono -, os lo explicaré fácilmente. Si hoy no contraéis matrimonio… ¡Seréis achicharrados por mis dragones y les serviréis de cena! Si os casáis, puede que tenga misericordia con los dos.

Cersei se quedó helada. Que prefería, ¿morir achicharrada por esos monstruos o vivir con ese vejestorio, matarlo en la noche de bodas y poder volver a ser Reina?

- ¡Yo no puedo casarme con esta puta incestuosa! –gritó Lord Walder y empezó a toser.

- Lord Walder, ¿no os gustaría tener una novena esposa? No es una chiquilla, pero tiene experiencia y seguro que os encantará su miel. Además recibiréis una buena dote de Roca Casterly – le respondió tranquilamente el pequeño Lannister.

- Entonces, acepto casarme con ella, si hay encamamiento – miró con deseo a Cersei y se mojó el labio con la lengua.

- De acuerdo. ¿Tú que dices, hermanita? – se dirigió a su hermana.

- Acepto – dijo con cara de asco y odio hacia todos los presentes en ese Salón.

- Bien – dijo la Reina Daenerys -. La Boda será en cuanto os saquen toda la porquería que llevéis dentro y estéis bien vestidos – se giró y se fue seguida por su consejo.

Los guardias sacaron a Cersei del Salón y la llevaron a un cuarto dónde varias mujeres la limpiaron hasta ponerle la piel roja. Luego la vistieron con un vestido verde como sus ojos y la llevaron varios guardias al Septo de Baelor. Allí, al mediodía, el nuevo Septón Supremo los casó con celeridad. Luego, se celebró el banquete, dónde se comió lechón, perdices, palomas, trucha y otros jugosos platos. Al llegar a las 4 de la tarde, los invitados empezaron a pedir el encamamiento del matrimonio, los hombres y mujeres los cogieron a ambos por separado y empezaron a desvestirlos para llevarlos a su aposento para el encamamiento. _Debes aguantar, Cersei; esto no puede ser peor que tu encamamiento con Robert; piensa que es Jaime; ¿dónde estará él? – en Tarth con esa vaca guerrera._

Cuando llegó a los aposentos, ya se encontraba en la cama su nuevo esposo, con todo su cuerpo lleno de arrugas, de pliegues sueltos por la edad, con la cara roja de haber bebido de más y lo peor de todo era su miembro, pequeño, arrugado como una pasa, más parecido al de su hermano el Gnomo que a uno normal. _ Después de haber tenido el de Jaime, ¿tengo que aceptar "eso"?; ¿cómo voy a poder estar con este monstruo?; prefiero que me coman los putos dragones; tengo que salir de aquí. _Se giró para intentar escapar pero varios hombres la agarraron.

- No vas a escapar a ningún sitio, puta – dijo uno de ellos -. La Reina y la Mano sabían que ibais a escapar sin consumar con vuestro marido, Lady Frey. Vais a consumar vuestro matrimonio. ¡Traed las cuerdas! – dijo hablando para ella y los demás.

_¿Cuerdas?; No serán capaces de…_

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
